galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Tabernacle System
TABERNACLE SYSTEM Union System – 12 Planets Located at the fringe regions between the Sagittarius Arm and the Perseus Arm .(Upward Sector) While it is deep in Union Space , it is a quiet region of space with sparse traffic. The closest Union System is over 80 Light Years away. This is the reason that the Souls of Celestial Solitude, an obscure religious sect uses several planets of this system and on Tabernacle 12 they established their most sacred Temple of Solitude and Tranquillity. Visitors are welcome, but must first accept a 24 month training in religious practice on Tabernacle. It is said that only the most devout believers and practitioners of the faith find the necessary solace to be invited to Tabernacle 12. Registered for the Souls of Celestial Souls – Union Registered Religious Organization #6672828-CS – Access restricted and enforced by Private Security Firm. Visitor and Welcome Center on 4th Planet. No known imports or exports. System has no Xchange facility. There is a Union Basic Facilities Center at the Main Settlement of Planet 4. (Post Office, Union Automated Med Center, Tele presence Union School Classroom) Space-bus connection is available once every 6 Month. 'STAR : TABERNACLE' * Stellar mass 1.00 solar masses *Stellar luminosity 1.00 *Age 3.859 billion years (6.141 billion left on main sequence) *Habitable ecosphere radius 1.000 AU (0.814 - 1.443 AU) *WURGUS STABILIY RATIO: PREFLARE - ACTIVE 4 Points of Interest are: Tabernacle 4, Tabernacle 12 'Planet Tabernacle 1' *Planet type: Rock *Tidally Locked 1 Face Low-G, Hot, Airless, 1-Face *Distance from primary star 4.5E+007 KM (0.302 AU) *Mass1.8E+023Kg *Surface gravity 300.5 cm/sec2 0.31 Earth gees *Surface pressure 0 millibars 0.000 Earth atmospheres *Surface temperature 215.6° Celcius 420.2° Fahrenheit +201.6° C Earth temperature +363.0° F Earth temperature *Normal temperature range Night/ Day : -182.0° C/ 424.5° C Min.-192.4° Max 427.7° C 801.9° F *Equatorial radius 2018.2 Km 0.32 Earth radii *Density 5.33 grams/cc 0.97 Earth densities *Eccentricity of orbit 0.003 *Escape Velocity 3.5 Km/sec *Molecular weight retained 712.2 and above *Axial tilt 22° *Planetary albedo 0.07 *Exospheric Temperature 14002.50° K +12729.50° C Earth temperature *Length of year : 60.47 Earth days 1.00 Local days *Length of day 1451.36 hours *Boiling point of water -273.1° Celcius -459.7° Fahrenheit *Hydrosphere percentage 0.0 *Cloud cover percentage 0.0 *Ice cover percentage 0.0 Planet Tabernacle 2 *Planet type Rock *Tidally Locked 1 Face *Low-G, Hot, Airless, 1-Face *Distance from primary star *6.1E+007 KM *0.406 AU *Mass *3.9E+023Kg *0.065 Earth masses *Surface gravity *385.5 cm/sec2 *0.39 Earth gees *Surface pressure *0 millibars *0.000 Earth atmospheres *Surface temperature *148.0° Celcius *298.4° Fahrenheit *+134.0° C Earth temperature *+241.2° F Earth temperature *Normal temperature range *Min Max -212.8° C -351.0° F - 345.4° C 653.7° F *Equatorial radius 2583.7 Km 0.41 Earth radii *Density 5.34 grams/cc 0.97 Earth densities *Eccentricity of orbit 0.057 *Escape Velocity 4.5 Km/sec *Molecular weight retained 239.0 and above *Axial tilt 14° *Planetary albedo 0.07 *Exospheric Temperature 7716.22° K +6443.22° C Earth temperature Length of year 94.55 Earth days 1.00 Local days Length of day 2269.22 hours Boiling point of water -273.1° Celcius -459.7° Fahrenheit Hydrosphere percentage 0.0 Cloud cover percentage 0.0 Ice cover percentage 0.0 Planet Tabernacle 3 *Planet type Rock *Tidally Locked 1 Face Low-G, Hot, Airless, 1-Face *Distance from primary star 8.2E+007 KM 0.549 AU *Mass 2.2E+024Kg 0.367 Earth masses *Surface gravity 693.9 cm/sec2 0.71 Earth gees *Surface pressure 0 millibars 0.000 Earth atmospheres *Surface temperature 89.2° Celcius 192.5° Fahrenheit +75.2° C Earth temperature +135.3° F Earth temperature *Normal temperature range Min -226.0° C -374.8° F *Max 272.3° C 522.2° F *Equatorial radius 4593.0 Km 0.72 Earth radii *Density 5.41 grams/cc 0.98 Earth densities *Eccentricity of orbit 0.082 *Escape Velocity 8.0 Km/sec Molecular weight retained 40.9 and above CO2, N2O, NO2, O3, SO2, SO3, Kr, Xe Axial tilt 18° Planetary albedo 0.07 Exospheric Temperature 4227.45° K +2954.45° C Earth temperature Length of year 148.48 Earth days 1.00 Local days Length of day 3563.45 hours Boiling point of water -273.1° Celcius -459.7° Fahrenheit Hydrosphere percentage 0.0 Cloud cover percentage 0.0 Ice cover percentage 0.0 Celestial Souls, Planet Planet type 'Terrestrial'Cool, Few clouds, Thin atmosphere (N2, O2 - breathable) Distance from primary star 1.5E+008 KM 0.980 AU Mass 3.5E+024Kg 0.580 Earth masses Surface gravity 811.6 cm/sec2 0.83 Earth gees Surface pressure 341 millibars 0.336 Earth atmospheres Surface temperature 10.4° Celcius 50.8° Fahrenheit -3.6° C Earth temperature -6.4° F Earth temperature Normal temperature range Night Day 1.7° C 35.1° F - 18.7° C 65.6° F Min Max -26.9° C -16.5° F - 45.9° C 114.5° F Equatorial radius 5338.0 Km 0.84 Earth radii Density 5.44 grams/cc 0.99 Earth densities Eccentricity of orbit 0.134 Escape Velocity 9.3 Km/sec Molecular weight retained 9.5 and above N, O, CH4, NH3, H2O, Ne, N2, CO... Nitrogen 60.8% 207 mb (ipp: 169) Oxygen 38.3% 130 mb (ipp: 106) Argon 0.8% 3 mb (ipp: 2) Axial tilt 25° Planetary albedo 0.23 Exospheric Temperature 1326.81° K +53.81° C Earth temperature Length of year 354.09 Earth days 465.82 Local days Length of day 18.24 hours Boiling point of water 72.4° Celcius 162.3° Fahrenheit Hydrosphere percentage 58.8 Cloud cover percentage 32.0 Ice cover percentage 3.3 Planet Tabernacle 5 Planet type Rock Low-G, Cold, Airless Distance from primary star 1.9E+008 KM 1.245 AU Mass 5.7E+023Kg 0.095 Earth masses Surface gravity 439.0 cm/sec2 0.45 Earth gees Surface pressure 0 millibars 0.000 Earth atmospheres Surface temperature -32.6° Celcius -26.7° Fahrenheit -46.6° C Earth temperature -83.9° F Earth temperature Normal temperature range Night Day -59.3° C -74.7° F - -6.0° C 21.2° F Min Max -86.4° C -123.6° F - 20.7° C 69.2° F Equatorial radius 2937.2 Km 0.46 Earth radii Density 5.35 grams/cc 0.97 Earth densities Eccentricity of orbit 0.022 Escape Velocity 5.1 Km/sec Molecular weight retained 19.7 and above Ne, N2, CO, NO, O2, H2S, Ar, CO2... Axial tilt 21° Planetary albedo 0.07 Exospheric Temperature 821.35° K -451.65° C Earth temperature Length of year 507.37 Earth days 488.19 Local days 1.39 Earth years Length of day 24.94 hours Boiling point of water -273.1° Celcius -459.7° Fahrenheit Hydrosphere percentage 0.0 Cloud cover percentage 0.0 Ice cover percentage 0.0 Planet Tabernacle 6 Planet type GasDwarf Distance from primary star 2.2E+008 KM 1.460 AU Mass 2.6E+025Kg 4.388 Earth masses 3.749 Earth masses dust 0.639 Earth masses gas Equatorial radius 16830.5 Km 2.6 Earth radii Density 1.31 grams/cc 0.24 Earth densities Eccentricity of orbit 0.072 Escape Velocity 14.4 Km/sec Molecular weight retained 1.8 and above H2, He, N, O, CH4, NH3, H2O, Ne... Axial tilt 20° Planetary albedo 0.49 Exospheric Temperature 596.93° K -676.07° C Earth temperature Length of year 644.57 Earth days 940.06 Local days 1.76 Earth years Length of day 16.46 hours Planet Tabernacle 7 Planet type Sub-Jovian Distance from primary star 3.6E+008 KM 2.398 AU Mass 8E+025Kg 13.377 Earth masses 5.539 Earth masses dust 7.838 Earth masses gas Equatorial radius 24279.4 Km 3.8 Earth radii Density 1.33 grams/cc 0.24 Earth densities Eccentricity of orbit 0.055 Escape Velocity 21.0 Km/sec Molecular weight retained 0.3 and above H, H2, He, N, O, CH4, NH3, H2O... Axial tilt 33° Planetary albedo 0.47 Exospheric Temperature 221.43° K -1051.57° C Earth temperature Length of year 1356.06 Earth days 2395.35 Local days 3.71 Earth years Length of day 13.59 hours Planet Tabernacle 8 Planet type Jovian Distance from primary star 8E+008 KM 5.358 AU Mass 3.2E+027Kg 533.470 Earth masses 35.258 Earth masses dust 498.211 Earth masses gas Equatorial radius 76072.1 Km 12 Earth radii Density 1.73 grams/cc 0.31 Earth densities Eccentricity of orbit 0.008 Escape Velocity 74.8 Km/sec Molecular weight retained 0.0 and above H, H2, He, N, O, CH4, NH3, H2O... Axial tilt 29° Planetary albedo 0.51 Exospheric Temperature 44.35° K -1228.65° C Earth temperature Length of year 4525.81 Earth days 16113.41 Local days 12.39 Earth years Length of day 6.74 hours Planet Tabernacle 9 Planet type Jovian Distance from primary star 2E+009 KM 13.207 AU Mass 2.4E+027Kg 402.156 Earth masses 23.420 Earth masses dust 378.736 Earth masses gas Equatorial radius 75524.4 Km 12 Earth radii Density 1.33 grams/cc 0.24 Earth densities Eccentricity of orbit 0.032 Escape Velocity 65.2 Km/sec Molecular weight retained 0.0 and above H, H2, He, N, O, CH4, NH3, H2O... Axial tilt 49° Planetary albedo 0.51 Exospheric Temperature 7.30° K -1265.70° C Earth temperature Length of year 17520.88 Earth days 54554.06 Local days 47.97 Earth years Length of day 7.71 hours Planet Tabernacle 10 Planet type Rock Low-G, Cold, Airless Distance from primary star 4.6E+009 KM 30.500 AU Mass 3.3E+024Kg 0.554 Earth masses Surface gravity 449.1 cm/sec2 0.46 Earth gees Surface pressure 1 millibars 0.001 Earth atmospheres Surface temperature -225.3° Celcius -373.5° Fahrenheit -239.3° C Earth temperature -430.7° F Earth temperature Normal temperature range Night Day -230.1° C -382.1° F - -220.5° C -364.8° F Min Max -245.1° C -409.2° F - -206.2° C -339.1° F Equatorial radius 7011.9 Km 1.1 Earth radii Density 2.29 grams/cc 0.42 Earth densities Eccentricity of orbit 0.000 Escape Velocity 7.9 Km/sec Molecular weight retained 0.0 and above H, H2, He, N, O, CH4, NH3, H2O... Axial tilt 42° Planetary albedo 0.15 Exospheric Temperature 1.37° K -1271.63° C Earth temperature Length of year 61525.63 Earth days 65289.57 Local days 168.45 Earth years Length of day 22.62 hours Boiling point of water -33.1° Celcius -27.5° Fahrenheit Hydrosphere percentage 0.0 Cloud cover percentage 0.0 Ice cover percentage 0.1 Planet Tabernacle 11 Planet type Ice Low-G, Cold, Icy, Arid, Cloudless, Unbreathably thin atmosphere Distance from primary star 6.5E+009 KM 43.561 AU Mass 2E+024Kg 0.327 Earth masses 0.324 Earth masses dust 0.004 Earth masses gas Surface gravity 374.2 cm/sec2 0.38 Earth gees Surface pressure 27 millibars 0.027 Earth atmospheres Surface temperature -232.7° Celcius -386.9° Fahrenheit -246.7° C Earth temperature -444.1° F Earth temperature Normal temperature range Night Day -236.3° C -393.3° F - -229.1° C -380.5° F Min Max -249.9° C -417.8° F - -216.1° C -357.0° F Equatorial radius 5904.0 Km 0.93 Earth radii Density 2.27 grams/cc 0.41 Earth densities Eccentricity of orbit 0.006 Escape Velocity 6.6 Km/sec Molecular weight retained 0.0 and above H, H2, He, N, O, CH4, NH3, H2O... Axial tilt 48° Planetary albedo 0.21 Exospheric Temperature 0.67° K -1272.33° C Earth temperature Length of year 105014.50 Earth days 101727.19 Local days 287.51 Earth years Length of day 24.78 hours Boiling point of water 21.4° Celcius 70.4° Fahrenheit Hydrosphere percentage 0.0 Cloud cover percentage 0.0 Ice cover percentage 100.0 Planet: Tabernacle 12 Planet type Rock Low-G, Cold, Airless Distance from primary star 6.7E+009 KM 44.920 AU Mass 1.4E+023Kg 0.024 Earth masses Surface gravity 154.6 cm/sec2 0.16 Earth gees Surface pressure 0 millibars 0.000 Earth atmospheres Surface temperature -234.0° Celcius -389.2° Fahrenheit -248.0° C Earth temperature -446.4° F Earth temperature Normal temperature range Night Day -240.1° C -400.3° F - -227.6° C -377.8° F Min Max -252.3° C -422.2° F - -215.4° C -355.7° F Equatorial radius 2489.4 Km 0.39 Earth radii Density 2.22 grams/cc 0.4 Earth densities Eccentricity of orbit 0.028 Escape Velocity 2.8 Km/sec Molecular weight retained 0.1 and above H, H2, He, N, O, CH4, NH3, H2O... Axial tilt 56° Planetary albedo 0.15 Exospheric Temperature 0.63° K -1272.37° C Earth temperature Length of year 109966.87 Earth days 68466.03 Local days 301.07 Earth years Length of day 38.55 hours Boiling point of water -88.2° Celcius -126.8° Fahrenheit Hydrosphere percentage 0.0 Cloud cover percentage 0.0 Ice cover percentage 0.0 Category:Solar Systems